Westeros Academy
by TonyStarch
Summary: What if A song of Ice and Fire took place in modern times and all of our favorite young characters were in high school together! Lets just say drama ensues. I have seen this concept done before and i just wanted to try my hand at it. Modern AU!


***Hi... So this is my first Ever fanfiction so please to be too harsh but constructive criticism is welcome. Just a Heads up within this AU I will be chaining some of the characters backgrounds slightly. But at their core they will still be the characters we love! Alright thats enough from me lets get on with the show Enjoy.**

* * *

Robb scanned the field looking for anyone who was open .They were down by seven in the last quarter with five minutes left to go they needed a touchdown now. He looked left where he saw Joffrey Baratheon struggling to get open. But this didn't stop him from frantically calling for the ball. Robb turned his attention to the left side of the field knowing Joffrey wasn't going to be open any time soon. Robb was panicking now he was running out of time the opponent's defense was going to break through his linemen at any second. That's when he saw his half brother Jon break free of the defenseman guarding him. Robb didn't waste any time he brought the ball back and launched it towards Jon. That's when they hit him at least two members of the opposing defensive line hit him. Robb could hear the loud cheers of the crowd and he just hoped to any god that would listen that it was because Jon had caught the pass.

"Dude That was one hell of a pass." Theon Greyjoy said as he helped robb up. Theon was One of Robb's Best Friends and the running back on Robb's team. "We got the touchdown by they way now all we need to do is get the extra point and it's all tied up." Theon had a huge grin on his face as the two made their way down the field where the rest of the team was waiting.

"We aren't going for the extra point I want to try for the two point conversion." Robb kept walking as Theon stopped in his tracks a look of shock replacing the grin he had on earlier. Theon quickly jogged up to Robb.

"Do you know how risky that is? Why don't we just play it safe and get the extra point and go into overtime?" Robb could understand why theon was nervous. Hell Robb might have even more nervous than theon but he did not show it. Robb didn't say a word until he was in the huddle with the rest of his team.

"We are going for the two point conversion boys." Robb watched as his teammate faces changed from a state of joy to a state of shock and surprise.

"Are you mad Stark? We should play it safe and go for the extra point and over time." Joffrey looked more frightened than anything. Robb heard some of the team mumble in agreement.

"Hes got a point Robb we should play it safe." Robb looked over to Smalljon Umber one of Robbs offensive tackles. Smalljon was not a small guy in fact he was probably the biggest guy robb had ever met. He stood around seven feet tall and was all muscle. The nickname Smalljon was due to the fact that his father was also named Jon and was just as big.

"Guys lets just listen I think Robb has a plan" Everyone looked towards Jon was standing just to the right of Robb in the huddle.

"Thanks Jon." Robb looked to his brother who just gave a slight nod. "Ok I have noticed that their defence is weak on the right side if we can push through we can get the two points."As Robb looked at his team he could tell most liked the plan."Alright Theon this is your time to shine." Robb looked to theon whose face looked whiter than snow. Theon only gave a small nod to indicate he knew what he was supposed to do. The huddle broke and everyone got into their positions. Robb called the play and then called for the snap. Time slowed as Robb handed the ball to theon. Theon grabbed the ball and rushed for the end zone.

Just as Robb had Predicted there was a huge gap in the left side of the defence where Theon slipped Right through. The crowd went crazy and Robb couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as his teammates celebrated the team's win.

* * *

Soon Robb was staring at himself in the locker room mirror. He took the time to admire his features, Thick red-brown hair still wet from the shower he took. A pair of Vivid Blue eyes Stared back at him over his ruggedly handsome features. When he had enough of admiring himself in the mirror he threw his jeans and a plain white t-shirt on. He was just finishing up tieing his shoes when some one threw his royal blue and white Westeros Academy Letterman's jacket at him. He caught the jacket and looked up to see Jon standing there with a smirk.

"Pretty risky move going for the two point conversion." Jon said as he leaned up against the wall of lockers. Jon although being Robbs half brother looked very different than Robb. Jon Favored Their father's side of the family where Robb favored his mother's side. Jon had a long sullen face with Grey eyes so dark they were almost black. His shaggy dark brown hair laid on his head in a mess that almost seemed planned out. Unlike Robb who had a stocky build Jon was more lean and slim. Jon wore almost the same outfit as robb except instead of a plain white t-shirt he wore a black one. Jon always stated that the reason for this was that black was always more his color.

"Well I had faith that my team could do it." Robb stood up and put his letterman's jacket on. Robb collected his things and started towards the locker room door.. Jon moved to join Robb on his way out.

"Or you just knew that their defense was shit on the right side." Robb shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah that too." The brothers continued to laugh and make jokes on their way out of the locker room. Robb and Jon found themselves back on the Football field where they ran into their younger sister Sansa. Sansa had been described by most people as traditionally beautiful. She was tall with fair skin and long auburn hair that was put up in a pony tail. Her vivid blue eyes were full of Joy after witnessing the football teams Still wore her Westeros Academy Varsity cheer uniform.

"Oh my god Robb that was an amazing game!" She ran over to robb and wrapped him in a giant hug. "You did good too Jon." She released robb and gave Jon a small hug. Jon hugged her back a bit awkwardly. Jon shared the trait of disliking public displays affection with their father. It was a Stark trait Robb was somewhat glad he didn't inherit.

"Thanks Sansa. You did pretty good out there yourself." Robb said as Sansa blushed a little.

"How could you tell your head was in the game the whole time or at least it should have been." Jon had recovered from the pda he had gotten from Sansa and was ready to grill his brother once more.

"I caught glances while the defence was on the field."

"Oh I bet I know why you were stealing glances while our defence got slaughtered."

"Oh do you now why don't you tell me." Robb had a feeling he was going to regret having this conversation.

"I know of at least two reasons. One is Jeyne Westerling." Robb blushed a little Jon wasn't wrong. Robb had developed a small crush on Jeyne when she helped him to the nurse's office after he broke his arm one afternoon at football practice his freshman year. She had refused to leave even after the nurse attempted to kick her out several times. The memory made Robb smile a bit.

"Oh yeah what's the second reason?" Robb came back still blushing a little. Jon Smiled he Robb right where he wanted him.

"Margaery Tyrell." Robb's face was beat red now. He had a crush on Margaery ever since he was old enough to like girls. And why not Margaery was the hottest girl at school one would be hard pressed to find any guy who didn't think so. But she had been in a relationship with Renly Baratheon since eighth grade and the way he always saw them doing everything together he could imagine it was ending anytime soon. Sansa was almost drooling over the amount of juicy gossip about her brother. she could share with her friends.

"Ok you got me I was staring at the cute girls." Robb felt a bit defeated he thought he had hid his feelings for the girls he liked quite well. Jon had a smug face on now,

"It's ok brother it's hard not to look I know." The brothers laughed for a second before they were interrupted by Sansa again.

"So are you guys going to the party at Joffrey's house?" Sansa had been trying to get Joffrey Baratheon to notice her as long as robb could remember. Robb couldn't understand what made the so called king of Westeros Academy so popular. To Robb all he was is the spoiled son of the mayor of Westeros Robert Baratheon and the an heiress of one of the richest families in the city Cersei Lannister.

"I don't know Sansa. You know Mom and Dad don't want us at parties." Robb Said taking the road of the good Son. Jon then took that moment to add to the conversation.

"And besides Joffrey is a little shit." Sansa gave Jon a rude look and a gesture that their parents would definitely not approve of.

"Mom and dad will never know they left for their weekend get away right after the game." Robb sighed there was no stopping her.

"Fine I will go." Robb figured if Sansa was going to go he was going to be there to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Ok I will see you there i'm getting a ride with the rest of the cheer squad." Sansa skipped away back to the other cheerleaders to spout some of the gossip she just learned.

"Well good luck Robb i'm not going big parties were never really my thing so." Jon shouldered his bag and started for his car.

"Good because I need you go home and be there for the younger ones while I look after Sansa." Robb was a bit relieved that he had Jon to back him up when he had to do stuff like this.

"Isn't That what Old Nan is there for?"

"You Know Old Nan can't take care of them all at once. There is a reason we call her Old Nan." Jon gave a small chuckle at that.

"Yeah ok I will take care of them."

"Thanks Jon."

"No problem but you owe me." Jon turned from Robb and started towards his car. Now all Robb had to do was go to a party he really didn't want to be at to watch his sister. Robb had no idea what he was in for.


End file.
